Dangerous Silver Bullets
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: Heiji came to tokyo with a strange case, of a woman with a strange mark . He seeks help from Kogoro and Conan, he tells them he has the same mark as she has . But then Conan was run over by a car, and they found out . There is more of the woman and the BO, more people are getting involved . Even Kaitou Kid and the Detective from London can't escape this .


**This idea came into my mind, I don't know if I will cross the line . So many things that blow up my mind ! I am not so good at playing Detective :( So I keep it easy kill, and seek the killer ! So yeah we start with our favorite magician Kaito-kun !**

**Ps ( 00000 ) are the lines, for if the scene changes !**

**- Manga-Chan78**

* * *

><p>' <em>Kuroba Toichi is found dead this morning, in the storehouse of Mayor Kirishima Fujiru . Yesterday evening the magician took his own life, the family don't wish to talk with the … '<em>

The tv was turned off by Yusaku Kudo, the 24-year-old man looked at the woman . Who sat slumped in her seat, her son was lying with his head on her lap . With half-open eyes, he looked at the tv .

His mother stokes in his hair, was his only comfort now . " Chikage-san ? "

The woman stopped stroking, and the child looked up . " Mama ? "

" Kaito go play in your room . " The child looked with his blue eyes confused at her, and wanted to protest . " Kaito ! " A little girl run right into the living room . " Aoko what are you doing here ? "

Aoko looked tough to him, as she crossed her arms . " Aoko wants to play ! " Kaito looked first at her, and then at his mother . Then he smiled back to Aoko . " Okay ! I have some new tricks to show you anyway ! "

" Okay ! " Kaito and Aoko run out the room, with a laugh …

( 000000 )

" Kuroba ! " Kaito shot up and looked straight into the eyes of the teacher, who has lost his patience a long time ago . " A-ah .. " He looked around yep everyone was looking at him, Aoko was not sitting far away from him . She sighed as he got into trouble again .

Hakuba held a knowing smile hidden, behind his beloved book . _Sherlock Holmes freak … _" Kuroba ! "

" Hehehe well it's not like your class was boring or anything ! "

" Then explain to me why you were sleeping in my class, I want to hear this time a good explanation ! "

" _It's a very big secret ~ " _Kaito said when he winked with his index finger, making a ' tut ' move . Like was explaining something to a child .

Before the teacher could explode, the bell rang and Kaito ran out the class . With a laughter as he let some confetti bombs explode . " Kuroba ! "

Kaito ran to the roof top of the school, the wind snapped right into his face . He stretched his arms out, and sat down on the ground ." Freedom ! "

" You're an idiot . " Aoko told him as she followed Kaito, with Hakuba and Akako behind her ." Ah what are you talking about miss Idiot ? " Kaito stuck out his tongue . " You're an idiot ! " Snapped Aoko .

At that time, the wind blows right in the direction of Aoko . And it pulled her skirt up, Kaito and Hakuba looked with wide eyes at her ." Now that's what I call sexy ~ " Kaito's face met Aoko's bag full of books, and Akako shot Hakuba a dirty look ." Oh my Hakuba-san are they all so perverted in London like you ? "

Hakuba looked at her with wide eyes with a red face, but it turned pale as he looked at Aoko . As she has her bag ready to hit him . " Sorry Nakamori-san it was not my intention to look . " He waved his arms to surrender to the girl's anger .

" Boys are just beasts ."

" Geez thanks . " Kaito looked nasty, but then looked behind him . He felt someone was watching him .

" Kaito ? "

" I .. " Akako stood beside him . " Someone is watching you over there ." _Expected from a witch, can not even keep a little secret from her . _" I take it as a compliment Kaito-kun . " Her smile was deadly, as if it wants Kaito nailed to the ground .

( 0000000 )

Edogawa Conan had another normal day behind, plus his week started good . But sadly it's a sign that he was no step closer . To the BO and Bourbon still hangs around him and the Mouri's .

" This is a sign that you have to leave your old life, and start anew tomorrow . "

" Oi do you think I give up that easily ? "

" I did not say that . " Haibara replied with an all-knowing face . " Has he already made a move ? "

" No it's like he is waiting for something . "

" Would Vermouth .. Do something .. "

" I don't know .. " Vermouth still gave him the chills, even though she promised that she leave Sherry aka Haibara Ai ( Aka Miyano Shiho ) alone . And keeping his secret to herself .

He can't just trust her for that ..

She is a cunning as a fox, you can almost say that Conan and Haibara are the rabbit, who fled from the wolves . And the fox Vermouth leading them back to it, with sweet fake promises .

Conan thought it over, and laughed nervously . _In my next life I really don't want to change into a rabbit . _

" And how is the life of Kudo Shinichi ? " Haibara whispered she watched the other children, so they are not looking over at them . " Well he called Ran few times, she asked again .. She waits already every day, but .. "

" She accept it ? "

" I asked her . "

Haibara looked at him, as he was an idiot ." I had not really a choice, and I was curious ."

" Curious killed the cat . "

" It don't works on a rabbit .. "

" Eh ? "

" Nothing . "

" I really should worry about you . " Conan looked at her annoying, as a grin flashed on her face . " Wipe off that grin from your face . "

" Why should I ? "

The two were silent for a moment ." What did she said ? "

" .. That she knows he always say the same thing, so .. "

( Flashback )

" I can not ask always, besides I have to show Shinichi everything is alright . Perhaps he don't has to worry about me, and he might tell me one day . "

" Eh ? "

" Well I always ask him, maybe he is worried . And he thinks I can't take care of my own, I show him that I am strong ! And then .. And then .. " Her face was red as she thinks about that .

_She will confess her love .._

( End Flashback )

" Congratulations when is the wedding ? "

" Wedding ? " Haibara and Conan looked startled at Ayumi, the three apparently heard the last part . " Eh who is getting married Conan-kun ? " Asked Ayumi .

" Ah don't tell me you and Haibara-san .. You're too young ! I forbid this relationship ! " Mitsuhiko yelled in panic, Ayumi looked panicked as Genta looked confused .

" No no we were talking about Shinichi nii-san and Ran nee-chan . "

" Eh are they going marry each other ! " Ayumi and Mitsuhiko looked relieved ." Is there eel too ! " Asked Genta ." Genta-kun you can not expect eel everywhere, plus eel is not important in marriage ! "

" When I marry I want to eat eel ! "

" Genta-kun in your next life, you will be an eel . " Ayumi laughed .

" Is that not cannibalism ? "

_Oi oi who is teaching this kids in secret ? _

Conan was finally at the Mouri's and went first to see if there is a customer, that man can't do anything without him .. not that he has to know . _What he don't know, it will not hurt him . _

Conan opened the door ." Yo Kudo ! "

_Hattori ? _" There you go again with your Kudo, I really need to find a therapist for you . To end that Kudo Obsession ." Kazuha replied annoying .

_Please do that .. _" Aho ! Kudo is Kudo and this guy ." He went to Conan, and picked him up . "Looks like a mini Kudo, so he is my private Kudo-kun ! "

_Oi oi I will for sure give you soccer balls as lunch ! _

" So why are you here **AGAIN** ? " Kogoro looked nasty at the Osaka boy, he always come here with an excuse . He needs his help, and then he disappears with the brat later .

Heiji grabbed his bag, and took out a newspaper article ." This right here . " He showed to the other three, it was a murder a woman who was hanging .

" Suicide is it not ? " Kogoro said as he took a beer, Ran took it away from him . And looked angry at him . " Dad ! What did I said about drinking, how many beers have you been drinking ? ! "

Kogoro sunk into his chair, with fear on his face . Ran was scary as she did not get her way .

" O-okay .. " He got up and walked to Heiji to look closer at it, Conan and Ran also looked at it . " That article .. Is it not 12 years ago ? "

" Yeah I was 4-years-old at the time, but that's not what I meant . " He pointed at the ankle of the woman .

" It's hard to see, but she has a strange character . Look closely here . "

Ran, Kogoro and Conan looked at the ankle ." I see something but not what . "

" I also said that, so we have enlarged on the computer . " Kazuha said and Heiji took an other picture ." Eh a crow ? "

" Eh ! " Conan and Ran looked surprised, the beak was visible on the sheet . The head was half visible .

" So the woman has just a strange birthmark so ? "

Heiji turned around, and pulled his shirt up . Kazuha helped him, Heiji did not notice her blush . Ran was little red, Conan and Kogoro looked annoying ." It was few days ago, after kendo training in the changing rooms . I got scolded for a tattoo on my back . "

Conan saw it on the bottom of his back . " Heh it's the same ! "

" You have the same as that woman . "

" I got her picture yesterday, so I asked my parents about it . If she maybe is a family member . "

" I was there too, it was the first time that Heiji's father .. Very calm walked out the kitchen . "

The three looked at each other, and then back to the Osaka duo . " Until he destroyed the living room, and swearing loud, I thought I had to call almost the police . On their own boss . "

Kazuha was still shivering, she never saw Heiji's father like that . " You mean your parents know something . "

" And hold it a secret, so Mouri Kogoro . " Heiji took a deep breath, and looked at the ceiling . Conan understand it was not easy, for someone like Heiji who has pride as a detective . To ask help especially Mouri Kogoro .

" I want to ask as a customer … If you can solve this case with me . "

Kogoro was silent and looked at the picture, and then at Heiji and pointed at Conan . " Let me guess he counted him in .."

" Of course ! Three head think better than an empty head ! "

_Oi oi ! The saying does not go like that ! _

Heiji and Kazuha stayed the night, Kazuha called her mother to tell her ." Yes sorry mom, I do not know .. I know, I know, I try not to be a burden .. Well someone has to watch over Heiji ! "

" Kazuha's mother will really hate me some day . "

" Oi Hattori … "

" Yeah ? "

" I do not know … If I am right on this, or just a misunderstanding . "

" Eh ? "

" Can if be you .. "

" Adoption ? Nah nah it can't be, I mean that's .. " Heiji was silent as he thought about it ." Well I .. Hope it's not that .. Have you ever seen your grandparents ? "

" All four of them are dead, mom's parents died in a car crash . But she was not close to them, so the pictures are lost . Dad believe it or not, he run away from home when he was around 15 . His mother died of a disease, and his father commit suicide . "

" Sorry to hear that . "

" Nah it's okay you did not know . "

" Ah .. You can forget about the adoption thing, it was apparently nothing . " Conan smiled .

" Conan-kun can you and Heiji-kun, go to the store please . " Ran asked as she gave a list to Conan, he and Heiji stood up ." We"ll be back soon nee-chan ~ "

The two walked to the store, as Conan looked at the list ." So how's nee-chan, the little nee-chan and Shinichi nii-san ? "

" Same thing ." Conan will never say that Ran will confess, as Shinichi will come back forever . " What's wrong holding a secret from me ? " Teased Heiji as a big brother, who knows his little brother's secret .

" Baka ! " Shouted Conan angry and his grip on the paper, was loose and it flew away . It was a stupid thing from Conan, he chased it without a thought . And did not look where he was going .

" Oi ! " Heiji shouted after him, when he saw the car far away . The other stupid thing was Conan did, not pay any attention to the red and green lights .

" Gotcha ! " Conan said as he grabbed the list, and saw the car too late .

" Somebody call an ambulance ! "

" I did not saw him, he came .."

" Aho ! Call a freaking ambulance, before you have a dead on your shoulders ! "

_Why does it feel so hard to breathe, the world looks so blurry …_

" Oi ! Kudo stay with me, don't fall asleep ! "

_Hehe Hattori is there too .. He looks somehow weird, first he looks thin and then big .._

" Oi stay with me ! "

_Will it hurt if I close my eyes, for a second ? _


End file.
